The Rose
by shades-of-grey2001
Summary: Dean meets Alexz, and likes her, but she has many secrets, and Dean might not be able to deal with them. Rated T but future chapters may be rated M. Chapter 12 added.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am making this story up as I go along, so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of supernatural**

_The Rose_

_Shit, shit, shit..._ Alexz Rose thought as she downed her seventh shot of tequila that night. Alexz was is some shit-hole town, called Waterloo, Iowa. Her car had picked the wrong moment to break down.

"You know too many of those for a girl like you could make you really sick and do things you might regret." a man leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh save it for someone who actually buys your crap." she replied. This guy had been talking to her all night trying to get her attention. "I'm just saying you don't look like the kind of girl that can drink is all." Now he had her attention. "Look, you don't know me, and I highly doubt you know what kind of girl I am." "You shouldn't drink alone." He replied with a smirk, he held out his hand and said "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." He pointed to the taller guy standing a few feet away typing away on his laptop.

"What do you want?" she asked suddenly exhausted. "Well," Dean said "First I would like to ask you out on a date." "Will you leave me alone after?" she asked because she needed to get to her motel room and sleep.

"Promise," he said like a ten year old kid that just got a new pet.

Alexz turned back to the bartender and said "Two more shots please." "Maybe I was wrong about you," Dean said looking at her.

The next thing Alexz remembers is waking up in a strange room, and then jumping out of bed when a guy enters the room, and then she notices that she is naked. She screams and reaches for the blanket on the bed, but when she does it uncovers Dean, a very naked Dean that looks like he was just woken up, when he reaches for the blanket still half asleep.

Alexz uses the blanket to cover herself from the other guy and then she remembers _oh yea that is Sam, Dean's brother._

"Look I didn't mean to startle you," Sam said, while his face turned a dark red, "but Dean and I have to do something, and there is a strange looking guy out there with eyeliner on asking for you."

"Thanks," was all she said, because she was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Where did the blanket go?" said Deans groggy voice after Sam left.

"You need to get up, because your brother was just here, and he said that you needed to be somewhere."

"Oh shit!" he practically screamed

Dean ran to the door, and then realizing that he is naked grabs the first shirt he sees, and the pair of sweat pants hanging over a chair, and then opens the door, and runs after Sam.

"Sam, you can't go alone!" he yells at the car where he assumes Sam is sitting, and then Sam sits up from the bench by the door of the Motel room, and says "Wow, I love your new fashion sense Dean, it is so much better than before." Dean doesn't get it until Sam points at the shirt, and then Dean looks down and sees that he is wearing a pink hoodie that says 'Blonde is another word for hot' Sam continues "I think that shirt only applies to you if you are blonde though, maybe you should put highlights in."

"Okay dude you can shut the fuck up now." Dean says bitterly because he is hung-over.

Alexz exits from the room wearing the same thing she had on last night, a short red leather dress with black lace-up boots, and a messenger bag that has the name of some Emo band on it.

"You can keep the sweater, it looks better on you." she jokes

"Thanks" Dean says twirling and batting his eyelashes.

"So where do you guys have to get to so soon?" She asks curiously.

"Dean and I have some work to do in town, before we leave." Sam says, but Alexz can tell he is keeping something from her, so she asks "In this town?" "Yea we um . . . buy and sell antiques, and this place has a bunch."

And then Alexz asks "You said there was a guy with eyeliner on looking for me?"

"Oh yea there he is," Sam pointed to a black sedan parked across the street "he said that you called him or something."

Alexz looked like a deer in headlights, she was staring at the strange guy with fear as he climbed out of the car and approached them.

"Alexz, how good to see you again, we should really be going if we are going to get there in time." the man said.

Dean asked "I'm sorry I missed your name, what did you say it was?"

"I didn't." he replied glaring at Dean, and then asking "so how often do you sleep with underage girls when they are drunk and alone?"

"What? Alexz was drinking in a bar when I met her . . . " Dean trailed off now unsure about Alexz.

The man grabs Alexz's arm and goes to drag her off to his car, but Dean stops him, "How old _are _you?" Dean asks Alexz feeling betrayed. The man answers for her, "She is sixteen." "Sixteen! _Sixteen fucking years old?"_ he yells at her, but then he realizes that she is shaking, and crying and she wimpers "Help me." so quietly that he almost didn't hear her, but then he realized that the man was trying to get her to get into the car with him, so he did the only thing he could think of so early in the morning with a hangover and no coffee, he punched the man as hard as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own any part of supernatural._

_Slow down, breathe, count to ten . . . oh shit. _Anger Management never worked for Dean Winchester, and it wasn't about to start now. Dean thought back over the last 12 hours, first he had met this amazing wom- no, correction, girl, that looks like she is 21 at least, only to sleep with her. Then the next morning her ex-boyfriend showed up planning to take her to god knows where. He later found out that her ex-boyfriend was stalking her, because he couldn't let go of the relationship that they had over a year ago. And now here Dean was tying an unconscious Pete- the ex, to the steering wheel of his car.

Sam came up to him and told him that they should go, that they have work to do in town before they can leave. Dean left the keys in the ignition of Pete's car and then he and Sam got into Dean's car and headed back into the town. They left Pete's car right by the "Welcome to Waterloo" sign.

Sam and Dean arrived at the house that they were looking for. Dean rang the doorbell, and a girl about sixteen answered, she had light brown hair and was very tall.

_Almost as tall as Alexz. _Dean thought, and then tried to get the mental image of her out of his head.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked

"Yea, I'm Ian Hennessy, and this is my partner Joe Courtamonche. We're from the insurance company, we were told that we had to do an inspection because of all the old wiring in this place." Dean spoke fast and with confidence, like he knew what he was talking about.

The girl looked at him suspiciously until she finally let them in. "I thought that all the inspections were over with last week."

Sam spoke before Dean, "Well we just have a few more questions."

"My parents aren't here."

"That's okay, we can talk to you, have you noticed anything unusual lately?" Sam asked

"Well, I don't know if I shou- never mind." she said stopping herself mid-sentence.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Casey."

"Okay, look even if it sounds crazy, you can tell us what's been happening." Sam spoke softly.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, I saw this hallucination in the mirror, but I don't know if that was me or something else."

Dean couldn't help but ask "Why do you think it might be you?"

Casey flushed looking embarrassed, like she shouldn't be saying this to adults "Well earlier I was at a party, and well... I was drinking, and I smoked some pot."

Casey continued looking uncomfortable as Sam looked at her and asked "What did you see in the mirror."

"I saw me, but I looked like I had just come home from the Halloween party last year, I was wearing the same thing that I did to that party."

Sam and Dean were walking back to the car five min later, Dean spoke first "I don't think that was our kind of thing, Sam, so I think we should get out of here as soon as possible and not come back. Because this pl- " Sam cut him off by saying "Dean are you going to avoid talking about what we should be talking about or do I have to bring it up?" Sam waited for ten seconds before speaking again "Fine Dean, but I won't let this drop,"

Dean finally spoke "Look man, I saw her in a bar, a fucking bar! She looked over 21, and there was no way that was her first time in a bar, I mean come on the bar tender didn't even ask for ID."

"What do you think we should do?" Sam asked trying to keep Dean calm.

"I have no idea, I mean I... I really liked her."

Sam and Dean arrived back at the motel room intending to get all their luggage and get out of this town, but what they saw instead was a very pissed off Alexz looking under the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked wishing that she would go away so he could deal with his regret and then move on.

"I've been looking for my boot all morning, and I can't find it. Do you know where it is?"

Dean scanned the room quickly, it looked like she had checked everywhere but where his and Sam's duffel bags were sitting.

Dean finally spotted it, it was laying under a duffel bag that had all of Dean's clothes in it. He walked over and picked it up.

"Thank you so much." She said as she zipped up her boot as quickly as she could and tried to get out of there equally as fast.

Sam stopped her, saying that she and Dean needed to talk, and leaving the room despite Dean's glare.

Alexz sat there looking at him and then finally said "I really like you and all, but you clearly don't like the fact that I'm sixteen."

Dean waited patiently for her to finish, before finally exploding "You, you're sixteen, don't you get the fact that I could go to jail for that? I- I mean I saw you in a bar, and I thought that you were over 21."

Alexz stared at him while he yelled at her, and then finally speaking she decided that she should finally tell him the truth. "When I turned thirteen, I told my parents that I am bi-sexual, they told me to pack my things, and never come back. I left and I wound up working at a bar in New York. Even then I looked older, I lied about my age to everyone, except Pete. To everyone else, I am 24 years old and a fashion designer, I don't like lying, but in a way that is who I am. I had to grow up very fast, you have to understand that, I never got to go to any high school partys, it was straight from pre-teen to adult, no time to grow up slowly, and you have every right to be mad at me, and I can see the guilt in your eyes, but you shouldn't feel guilty, because you didn't know."

Dean couldn't think of anything to say, as they were sitting so close and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. So he said the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry, for yelling at you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural.**

When Dean and Alexz appeared from the motel room calm Sam started to wonder what happened. He heard Dean yelling for a bit, and then Alexz said something, but he didn't listen.

"Alexz is coming with us to LA."

"Since whe-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off with a look.

"We're going to give Alexz a ride to her fashion show in LA and we might stick around for the show."

"Okay." Sam had to agree, because there was no way to change Dean's mind when it was set on something.

Dean loaded all of his and Alexz's stuff in the car. Sam went to get into the front passenger seat, but Dean stopped him. "You can sit in the back."

Sam got into the back seat which was fairly clean, because Dean wouldn't allow anything that wasn't necessary stay in his car. Dean and Alexz got into the front seat, and Alexz pulled out her laptop.

By the time they got to the highway Alexz had earphones plugged into her laptop and was listening to music, and typing something out.

Sam asked her "What are you listening to?"

"Um . . . a bunch of bands, From First to Last, Fall Out Boy, The All-American Rejects, Atreyu, My Chemical Romance, Billy Talent, The Hush Sound, Hawthorne Heights and October Fall."

Dean spoke which shocked both Sam and Alexz, because he hadn't said anything yet while driving "They sound like a bunch of weird bands." Neither ALex or Sam replied.

They eventually hit the state border by noon, and soon they were in Omaha, Nebraska. Sam watched Alexz and Dean closely, and he noticed that every now and then they would share a look. He couldn't quite tell what the look meant, but he could tell that there was some type of attraction there.

They arrived at a hotel, a cheap, yet okay looking one, and they went to the office, and Alexz insisted on paying for two rooms.

Sam couldn't understand whether he and Dean were supposed to share a room or he would get his own, but that problem was solved when Dean told him that their room was room 231 and Alexz's was room 232.

Sam and Dean entered their room, shocked at how terrible it looked. They heard Alexz squeal from next door, so they both ran over to see what it was. They were both shocked to see Alexz on the bed trying to keep three or four spiders away from her, and they weren't normal spiders, they were big black widow spiders.

Dean ran over to the bed and stomped on one of them, and then another. He eventually got all of them, and then asked Alexz if she was okay. Sam had never seen his brother like this before, and quite honestly it freaked him out, because Dean was always going on about how he and Sam were freaks, and they were meant to carry on like their dad did, hunting supernatural things that hurt people, but here Dean was holding Alexz.

Sam and Dean returned to their room, because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves by complaining,and Sam couldn't take it any longer, so he asked Dean "Are you and Alexz a couple now or something?"

Dean hesitated "We... well I really like her."

"Dean, just earlier today you were wondering how you could sleep with an underage girl, and now you're telling me that you really like her."

"Look Sammy, I'm not denying that I had doubts, but you don't know the whole story."

"Then enlighten me."

"I can't, I promised Alexz that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Sam left the room, even though Dean was calling after him to come back, and he headed towards the bar across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of supernatural, but I do own Alexz.**

**A/N: sorry, this chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer.**

Dean Winchester was sitting in his Motel room getting drunk. _Sam hates me because I wouldn't tell him what Alexz told me, and Alexz would hate me if I told him. My life sucks _Dean thought as he downed some more vodka.

Someone knocked on the door, and Dean got up to go see who it was. Alexz was standing outside with what looked like take-out. _Shit, shit, shit, she is going to think that I am a drunk or something, second time in two days that she will see me drunk._

Dean opened the door allowing her in. He saw that her eyes went straight to the half empty bottle of vodka. "Are you okay?" She asked, with concern in her eyes.

"Yea," Dean answered not looking her in the eyes.

"Sam seemed pretty upset when he came to my room a while ago."

"Sam and I got in a fight." Dean said not wanting to talk about this, but he knew that she wouldn't let it go.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_No. _"Um..."

Dean stood there looking at Alexz, she was standing in the doorway, so he went to go sit on a bed, leaving an open invitation. Alexz closed the door and walked up to the bed that he was now laying on, and layed down on the other side.

"Dean, are you guys fighting because of me?"

"No . . . well, yes, but it's . . . complicated."

Alexz was quiet for a few moments, and then said "Even if it is complicated, you need to talk to him, and not do this every time you guys get in a fight."

"What are we doing?"

"You two are both very drunk, Sam is passed out in my room, and you-"

"Not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Us, you and I, I mean I really need to know what is going on."

"I have no idea, and I wish I did."

"Are you going to sleep in here tonight?" Dean asked hoping that she wouldn't leave him.

"Yea, I think I will."

Alexz looked at the Chinese food that she brought with her, now discarded on the floor, and then finally pulled off her boots, and laid down next to Dean, and then felt Dean's arm around her. And soon they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Alexz**

**A/N: This Chapter is rated M for sexual content, so if you don't want to read that, then stop reading here.**

Sam woke up in yet another motel room, this time by himself. He looked around, and saw a bunch of stuff that he didn't recognize, and then he realized that he was in Alexz's room. Last night started to come back to him slowly,_ Oh crap_.

Sam sat up quickly- too quickly, and his head pounded. Sam decided to get up any ways, and then he realized that he wasn't fully dressed. He looked around for something to wear, but all of his clothes had vomit in them. _Alexz must have taken them off after I fell asleep._ Sam found a t-shirt laying on the floor, it was Alexz's but it was big, _"It's also pink." _

Sam put the shirt on and found a pair of sweat pants, they were too short, but he didn't care.

Sam found his key to his and Dean's room, and set off in that direction. When he got there he saw Alexz and Dean laying in bed together, sleeping. He didn't wake them up, and he didn't want to when he saw the half empty bottle of vodka sitting on the little round table in the motel room.

Sam walked over to his duffle bag and went into the bathroom. He hurried and put on the first clothes he found. He almost walked out of the bathroom without brushing his teeth, but he stopped himself, because his breath smelled terrible.

Sam sat in the diner across from the motel, knowing that Dean and Alexz would show up eventually, because he left them a note.

Sure enough they walked in a few minutes later, Dean looking as rough as Sam felt. "Sam," Dean said.

"Morning to you too."

(Switching to Dean's point of view)

When he and Alexz woke up there was a moment of peace, before Dean noticed the way his head was throbbing. Alexz was laying there in a short skirt and shirt, and Dean couldn't help but notice the way the shirt had bunched up while she was sleeping.

Dean got up noticing a note on the table next to the bottle of vodka. He read it.

_Dean- I'm sorry about last night, I blew things out of proportion._

_I'm going to the diner across the street, meet me there when you wake up._

_Sam_

_PS: Tell Alexz I'm sorry about last night._

"Sam says he is sorry about last night."

Dean walked back over to the bed and looked at Alexz laying there with her back to him. She rolled over and their eyes met, and Dean looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. Alexz reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to the bed.

Dean layed down and just looked at her, confused by this gesture. Alexz leaned over and kissed him lightly. Dean looked at her, and then gave in to his feelings, and rolled over, and then on top of Alexz.

They kissed passionately, not knowing how much time they had, and neither of them wanting to break the kiss. Dean felt Alexz's hands sliding up his shirt, and then pulling it off. Dean went to do the same with her shirt, but it was one of those lace-up shirts, that you have to unlace. Alexz sat up and helped him with all of the laces, and after sliding it off she layed back down, Dean kissing her while his hands roamed her body.

Soon all that was remaining between the two of them were Dean's boxers. Alexz pulled them off, and ran her hand over his shaft, causing Dean to let out a moan. Dean took two fingers and entered her, moving his fingers in and out, until she stopped his hand, looking at him, so he pulled his fingers out, and grabbed his jeans searching for a condom. He pulled it on, knowing that she was watching him. He lowered himself and then after looking at her again to make sure that she was okay with it, he thrust into her.

Dean and Alexz got dressed quickly, because they knew that Sam would be waiting for them, and sure enough when they entered the diner Sam looked very impatient. Sam and Dean didn't say anything about the night before, but instead talked about the route they would take to LA, because they wanted to stop at Santa Fe, because there were a couple of mysterious deaths.

Dean let Sam drive his car, because he was too tired, so he sat in the back with Alexz, who was sleeping, and curled up against Dean. And every now and then when he thought Sam wasn't looking he leaned over and kissed her.

Sam drove for several hours pretending to not see Dean, whenever he glanced down at Alexz, or kissed her lightly, but by the time they reached Kansas City Sam couldn't drive any more, well it wasn't the driving so much, as the fact that Dean- his insensitive older brother was kissing a girl every fifteen minutes or so.

Alexz woke up when they stopped at a gas station in Kansas City, and went into the gas station to use the washroom and get some coffee for all of them. While she did that Sam tried to talk to Dean. "Dude, what's up with you today?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked while watching Alexz walk away in yet another one of her short skirts, that she paired today with black lace-up wedge heels, that must have been four inches.

"You, the fact that every time you think I'm not watching you, you kiss her or glance at her."

"Sam, I told you that I like her."

"Did something happen between you two last night?"

"Not last night, but this morning..."

"She's sixteen!"

"I know, but like I said before, it's complicated, and I can't tell you. If you want to know, you should ask Alexz."

Dean was driving again after that, while Alexz sat in the back listening to music on her ipod. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat looking up the mysterious deaths in Santa Fe. "Have you ever heard of bloody Mary?" Sam asked Alexz.

"Sure, I used to play that when I was younger." She replied while taking off her earphones to talk to Sam.

"There are several versions of that story, but it always involves a woman named Mary that comes and scratches you eyes out."

"Wait, do you think that is what's causing the deaths?"

"I think it's possible."

Alexz knew that Sam and Dean hunted supernatural things, because Dean told her, but she didn't think that bloody Mary would be real.

Sam and Dean were discussing the possibility that it could be bloody Mary, when in the middle of no where the car's engine stopped running.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was leaning over the engine of his car, frustrated. Sam was standing on the other side of the road trying to get a signal on his cell phone, frustrated. Alexz was sitting on the drivers seat of Dean's car, facing Sam, frustrated because of the boys. Sam and Dean were fighting like cats and dogs, and she knew that there was more to it than the car.

Dean was muttering to himself, something about the car just being serviced, so Alexz, seeing that he was going to blow walked over, and wrapped her arms around him from the back. Dean knew that she was trying to get him to calm down, and he knew that the fighting between him and Sam was rough on her, so he turned around and kissed her lightly. Alexz responded by running her hands through his hair, Dean noticed that she liked doing that, and he didn't really mind.

"Would you two please stop kissing? It's grossing me out." Sam yelled at them from the other side of the road.

"Dean, don't." Alexz whispered into Dean's ear.

"Okay, fine, but if he doesn't shut his trap, then I'm going to . . . " Dean trailed off.

Dean let go of Alexz, and returned to the engine of his car. Sam walked over, and told Dean that he would walk back to the town that they had passed about ten miles back. Dean didn't say much except "Whatever, could you bring back some food?" without even looking at Sam.

"Sure." Sam said, he knew that his brother was mad at him, so he decided not to push him any more.

After Sam had left Dean decided to give up on his car, so he closed the hood, and walked over to where Alexz was standing, playing games on her cell phone. Dean reched over and closed her phone. "Hey, what-" Dean cut her off by planting a kiss on her lips. She pulled him in closer. Dean decided that he didn't want to stand there any more, so he picked her up and carried her over to the car, and laid her down on the back seat of his car. He then climbed in and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Sam was walking towards the town, he neared it, and decided to stop for something to eat. He ordered fries and a coffee, and asked for directions to the nearest place with a tow truck. Sam walked over to the building, it was going to close in about half an hour, so he went up to the front desk and told the guy behind the counter the situation, and soon Sam was on the way back to his brother's car.

Dean was laying across the backseat of his car, leaning against the door. He looked down, and saw Alexz laying on him, with her head against his chest. He snickered when he saw that she still had her lace-up shoes on, they were the only thing that she had on. Alexz shivered, and Dean realized that it was pitch black out now, and it was cold, so he grabbed his leather jacket off the floor, where it had wound up, and layed it over Alexz and himself. Dean realized that he felt happy with her, and not the kind of happy he was used to when he was with a girl, he felt happy that they were together, even if they might have to part ways when they reached LA.

Suddenly the door opened, and he saw Sam staring at Alexz, so he tried to cover as much of Alexz's body with his jacket while yelling at Sam to shut the door. Meanwhile Alexz had woken up and seen Sam, and was immediately embarrassed. Sam shut the door without saying anything, and Alexz and Dean quickly dressed, even though they were both cramped and kept bumping into each other.

Sam was leaning against the car, and he couldn't stop thinking about the way Alexz looked in the car. _She still had her shoes on. Wait what am I thinking? She is Dean's girl. I shouldn't be thinking about the way she . . . " _Sam's thoughts were cut off by the English tow truck driver "See something you didn't want to?" Sam just grunted.

Dean and Alexz got out of the car, Alexz's blond hair was a mess, and Dean's shirt was on inside out. The tow truck driver whistled, and then when Alexz turned around he said "Alexz, is that you?"

"Mason?"

"Yea, what are you..."

"We're on our way to LA. What are you doing here, I thought you were still in London."

"Well I thought a change would be good, and I don't owe anyone any money over here, so I thought I would give this place a chance."

Dean cleared his throat, wanting to be introduced. "Oh um sorry, this is my... well this is Dean, and you already know Sam."

"Nice to meet your Dean." Mason said with a knowing smirk.

Five minutes later all five of them were squished into the truck. Alexz and Mason were talking most of the time. Sam could tell that Dean was jealous, especially when Dean asked "So how do you two know each other?"

Alexz answered "We were room mates when I lived in London. Mason and I got in a lot of trouble together." She finished with a smirk.

They reached the mechanics, and Mason and Alexz were busy talking to each other. They were talking about the past, and how they should get together some time soon. Dean stood there the entire time trying to not act jealous.

The mechanic said that the car would be ready tomorrow afternoon, so Sam Dean and Alexz checked into a motel room. The motel only had one room available, so Sam was worried about what would happen, Dean wasn't exactly shy, but that had all been before Alexz.

The three of them entered the room, and realized that it had two rooms. Alexz and Dean took the room with the door, in case Sam wanted to go out or something, he wouldn't have to knock on the door.

Alexz and Dean closed the door behind them, and that was when Sam noticed just how thin the walls were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Sam couldn't take the noise anymore, so he just grabbed his key for the motel room, and headed out. _You'd think that they could give it a break for a few hours. _Sam spotted a bar across the road, and even though he knew he couldn't drink, and still had bad memories from the last time, he walked into the bar and ordered a beer, and then another, and another.

Back at the motel room Dean and Alexz were laying in the tangled sheets on their bed, exhausted.

Dean was tired and sore, so he turned on the tv. He was surprised when he saw a picture of Alexz on the tv, on some entertainment show. "Alexz Rose, twenty-four years old, and a famous fashion designer, is having a huge fashion show in LA, which is unusual, the show is in three days, but sources say that Alexz hasn't even shown up yet."

"Alexz wake up." Dean nudged Alexz.

Alexz sat up and looked at the tv. "Oh fuck."

"What?"

"That place is a total zoo."

"Okay, we'll get there as soon as we can, okay?"

"Sure."

Dean and Alexz walked into the main room, to order something to eat. They noticed within a few minutes that Sam wasn't there. Dean decided to call Sam's phone. Alexz could tell that Dean was worried, when Sam didn't pick up. "Why don't we go out and look for him." Alexz suggested.

"Okay."

Dean and Alexz walked out of the room, in search of Sam. Alexz saw a bar across the street and told Dean that she would check over there. When she entered she saw a very drunk Sam sitting at the bar asking for another beer. "Sam don't you think that you should stop?"

"What? I'm just getting started." Sam slurred as he went to stand up and in the process fell over, Alexz caught him.

"Okay lets get you out of here." Alexz half dragged Sam out of the bar. When they were walking back to the motel room Sam stopped and puked in the middle of the road. Alexz had to keep dragging him, and it seemed like an eternity before they reached the door to their room.

When they were just about to enter the room Dean ran up behind them and said "Sammy you aren't drunk again are you?"

"If I say no will you start calling me Sam?"

"No probably not."

Sam headed straight for the bathroom and as soon as the door was closed Alexz and Dean could hear Sam. "I just don't get it." Dean said as he sat down on Sam's bed.

"What don't you get?"

"The last couple of days Sam's been drinking more than he has in the last two years combined."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Sure, I know that there is a reason he isn't talking to me."

"Okay, but maybe we should just leave him alone for tonight." Alexz said as they heard Sam once again puking in the toilet.

"Sure."

Alexz and Dean walked over to their room, and didn't close the door all the way, in case Sam wanted them to do something.

Sam wandered out of the bathroom feeling a bit better. He took off his pants and shirt and just laid down on the bed, and didn't even bother to pull the blankets over him.

The next morning Dean and Alexz were up before Sam, so they both showered, and got ready, and then at seven they woke Sam up gently. "Sam, you need to wake up." Alexz said gently as she was sitting beside him on the bed.

"I'm awake."

"We'll meet you in the diner across the road in half an hour 'kay?"

"Sure." Sam said knowing that he didn't have a choice.

Dean and Alexz walked over to the diner, and Dean ordered a huge breakfast, and Alexz just ordered coffee. "Wow, you don't eat much." Dean commented, and then wished he hadn't said it the second it had come out of his mouth.

"Do you think there is something wrong with how much I eat?"

"No, well it's just that you haven't eaten much."

"I don't eat when I'm not hungry."

"Okay, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay."

A few minutes later Sam entered the Diner, and joined them, sitting across from Dean and Alexz. The three of them decided that they would drive straight to LA, taking turns driving.

The three of them walked over to the mechanics and picked up the car, there wasn't that much wrong with it. Dean paid the mechanic, and then walked over to his baby. He got in the drivers seat, and noticed that it was Alexz next to him, and not Sam. He looked back and saw Sam in the backseat laying down, almost asleep.

Later on when they were driving down the same stretch of road where the car broke down on before Alexz looked back and saw Sam sleeping, so she slid over on the seat, next to Dean. Dean put his arm around her, and leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I love you Alexz."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of supernatural**

**A/N: Please read and review.**

Alexz stared at Dean, he had just said that he loved her. _No one has ever said that to me before. _"I love you too, Dean." She whispered. Dean took his eyes off the road again and looked into her eyes, and then leaned down and kissed her quickly, before turning back to the road.

They both thought that Sam was asleep, but he was wide awake, and when he heard Dean tell Alexz that he loved her, he knew that this was serious. After thinking about it a bit more, he realized just how tired he was, so he tried to fall asleep again.

Dean drove on, and at the next gas station they stopped at Alexz started driving. Sam heard Dean ask her "Are you sure you know how to drive, I mean you're only sixteen."

"Yes I know how to drive, Dean my dad taught me when I was ten, and I was driving around town by the time I was thirteen."

Dean handed over the keys cautiously, and Sam had to laugh at Dean's expression, he hardly ever let Sam drive, never mind girls. Dean turned around to see Sam laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Well stop, it's annoying."

After paying for the gas Dean walked over to the passenger seat, and Alexz got into the drivers seat. When Alexz sat in the car she had to move the seat forward several inches. She readjusted the mirrors, and hung an air freshener. "What are you doing to my car?" Dean asked, looking at the purple thing she had just hung in his car.

"I liked the way it smells, just smell it Dean."

Dean leaned over, and smelled it. "It does smell okay, but was that the only colour?" He asked.

Sam laughed at his brother, first letting Alexz drive his car and now letting her hang a purple air freshener.

Alexz popped a tape in the car stereo. "What did you put in?" Dean asked, a little worried.

"Um... just an old tape I had in my bag."

Dean was getting worried now. "Really, what's on it?"

"I forget."

As they started driving the tape started playing, and the first song to come on was _Bring Me to Life _by Evanescence.

**A/N: This song is featuring Paul Mccoy, and all the words that he sings are in brackets.**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save Me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save Me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me _

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life _

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without you touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything _

_(without a thought without a voice without a soul)_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Dean didn't exactly like the song, but when other songs started coming on he was okay with the tape. Sam leaned up and whispered in Dean's ear that he couldn't believe Dean was letting a chick take over his car. Dean told him to shut up, and then scooted over to the middle of the seat and kissed Alexz on the neck, knowing that it would gross his brother out.

"Dean." Sam said hoping that his brother would stop kissing Alexz, and whispering whatever dirty things he was in Alexz's ear. Sam turned, and looked out the car window, and then he felt the car stop. "What the?" he asked as Alexz and Dean got out of the car, in the middle of no where. Alexz and Dean walked to the back seat and slid in, so Sam got out. "Sam, you're driving now." Dean told him.

_Great, now I have to drive, and I am never sitting in that back seat again. _Sam shuddered, remembering that Dean and Alexz had already had sex in the back of the car.

Sam was driving, and when he looked in the mirror, he wished he hadn't, considering it was meant for someone Alexz's height, and all he could see was the backseat, and his brother on top of Alexz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N: Please read and review.**

They had reached LA, Sam was grumpy, because he refused to sit in the back seat anymore, until it was cleaned, so when he wasn't driving, he was sleeping in the passenger seat, which for someone of his height was not very pleasant.

Dean was happy, and so was Alexz, well at least they were before they hit the traffic of LA. Alexz was driving, because she knew how to get to where they were going, but at the moment they were stuck in a traffic jam.

They eventually made it to the huge place where the fashion show would take place. When they walked in all Sam saw were tall girls, that looked like they all had eating disorders. _Hell maybe they do. _He thought as he walked by a blonde girl that was almost as tall as him.

Alexz was surrounded by people that wanted to know Sam and Dean, and were asking her all sorts of questions about where she was, and about the show which would take place tomorrow.

Sam could tell that Dean felt out of place, and was trying to not look at all of the girls that were walking around practically naked. Alexz noticed that Sam and Dean felt uncomfortable, so she told her assistant to get them fitted for tuxes. Sam could tell that Dean wasn't reacting well. "What? We have to wear penguin suites?"

"Dean, it's a formal event, to not wear a tux would be like not wearing a tux to the funeral of say . . . the president."

"But . . . " Dean trailed off, knowing that she was right.

Sam laughed, yet again at his brother, but before he could make a comment on it, he and Dean were being pulled away from Alexz, and towards a door that 'fittings' on it by Jessica, Alexz's assistant.

When they entered the room, all they saw were tuxes hanging everywhere. They heard the door shut, as Jessica walked out of the room, so Sam and Dean started walking around looking for a person.

They had just about given up, when a guy with bleach-blonde hair stood up and asked "What are you two doing in here?"

Sam answered "We're friends of Alexz, she told us to come here and get fitted for tuxes."

"Okay, if you're friends of Alexz, like you say, you'll know the answer to this question."

Sam was now unsure. "Okay."

"Where is Alexz ticklish?"

Dean answered almost immediately "On her lower back."

"Okay, so you are friends of Alexz, follow me."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, the guy that was fitting them was wearing a very tight button up shirt, and what looked like girls' jeans. The way he talked was a lot like Jack from Will and Grace.

Dean knew he was gay, and wasn't exactly comfortable that he was going to be measured by this man. When they reached the back of the room the man turned around and looked at them "You two are very tall aren't you?"

Dean looked at his brother and then back at the man, and said "What's your name?" as politely as he could.

"Everyone just calls me Jeff."

"Okay, I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam."

"So, Dean, I guess you're the one dating Alexz then, right?"

"Yea, I guess."

"You two need to take off your jackets."

Sam and Dean took off their jackets, and Jeff walked over to Sam with a measuring tape. "Hm . . . okay." he finished with Sam and walked over to Dean. He finished quickly, and then walked over to where he would find tuxes in their sizes.

Sam and Dean emerged from the room, carrying the tuxes over their arms. Alexz ran up to them and kissed Dean quickly and asked "So, do you like Jeff?"

"What?"

"Didn't he tell you? He's my best friend."

"Oh." Dean said.

"Is it okay that I seated you two next to him for the show?"

Sam laughed yet again at the fact that Dean said that he would be fine sitting next to Jeff. As soon as Alexz was called away on more work to do yet again he turned to Sam and said "You are so sitting next to him."

"I thought you said you liked him." Sam joked.

"Dude, shut up."

When the day was over, which was at six a.m., they all drove back to Alexz's apartment. Dean walked over to Alexz's bedroom, and looked around "nice place." he said. Alexz told Sam that the second room was through hers. _Great, now I have to worry about walking in on Dean and Alexz when I want to go to the washroom or something._

Sam didn't complain, and just shut the door behind him. He heard Dean and Alexz laying down on her bed, and then Dean snoring. He wondered why the snoring didn't bother Alexz, Sam had had to share several rooms with Dean, and the snoring bothered him.

In what seemed like five minutes to Dean, Alexz was waking him up gently and saying that they had to get ready for the show, and that the limo was picking them up in about two hours. "What, two hours? I don't have to get up yet." Dean complained.

"You should really have a shower Dean."

"Why, I smell fine."

The talking had woken Sam up, so he walked out of the room. "What time is it?"

"Five." Alexz replied.

Sam said that he would have the first shower, and while he was showering Alexz and Dean were sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee. Dean noticed Alexz pouring vodka into her coffee.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked, but not in a mean way.

"Well, you will need some too, once you see what these things are like."

"How bad are they?"

"Did you think today was bad?"

"Terrible."

"Times that by about one hundred and that is what tonight is going to be like."

Dean grabbed the bottle, and poured some into his coffee, and just sat there looking at Alexz. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"My girlfriend."

A few minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom with a towel covering him, looking for his tux. "Sam, you can't put the tux on before drying you hair." Alexz said as he picked up the tux.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Can I style your hair?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea." Alexz said as she walked over to Sam, and started pushing him into her room.

Dean laughed at the look on his little brothers face as Alexz pushed him into the bedroom and shutting the door, Alexz only briefly stopped and told Dean that towels were under the counter. Dean decided that he should have a shower, so he got up and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Alexz, no, you know what Dean will say when he sees my hair like this."

Alexz laughed, and said "It looks nice."

They looked in the mirror and laughed, Sam's hair had so much gel in it that it was impossible to bend.

"You see, your hair is nice to do this to, Dean would never let me style his hair, and it's too short to do this to."

"There is a reason Dean wouldn't let you do this to him."

Dean walked in and laughed at Sam. "Dude, your hair is very . . . styled." he said looking at Alexz, and not wanting to offend her.

"Thanks." Sam replied sarcastically.

Alexz spent the last hour and a half getting ready, not letting Dean or Sam see her while she was getting ready.

"How long does it take to get ready?" Dean asked Sam.

"Whenever Jess and I went out she always took forever to get ready too. I think all girls take forever to get ready."

"Whatever." Dean said and took another sip of his drink.

"Are you drinking?" Sam asked.

"Yea, Alexz too."

Sam felt left out. "We would have included you, but the only times that I've seen you drink, you wind up puking your guts out."

Sam felt better after the explanation. And within a few minutes Alexz stepped out of her room. Dean stood up when he saw her. "Wow." was all Dean said. Alexz was wearing a long black dress that reached her toes, and you could barely see her platform boot underneath. The dress was fitted at the top, and was strapless, and had laces, it looked like a gothic corset, except the back only had laces, and no back, and the back dipped so low you could see a tattoo of a butterfly with what looked like roses. Sam also noticed that she had another tattoo on her shoulder, a fairy.

Sam started noticing how pretty she was, and thought back to when he saw her and Dean in Dean's car. He couldn't take the feelings he was having so he grabbed Dean's drink that he left on the table and finished the almost full drink within seconds. Dean never noticed though, because he was too busy looking at Alexz, but Alexz noticed.

Soon they were all sitting in the limo, Alexz had so much eyeshadow on that when it was dark, it looked like she had black eyes. Dean kept leaning over and telling Alexz how beautiful she looked, and in what seemed like an eternity to Sam they arrived at the building.

Dean stepped out of the limo, and onto the red carpet, Alexz following him, and then Sam. _Holy shit, there's a red carpet and everything. Alexz was right when she said that we wouldn't fit in without wearing tuxes. _Sam thought to himself.

They walked down the carpet all together. Reporters stopped Alexz to ask her questions about Dean and Sam. Dean was smiling, but Sam could tell that he hated this every bit as much as he did. Alexz on the other hand was smiling and laughing and shaking hands, but Sam noticed it was a fake smile.

Once they made it into the building, Alexz led Sam and Dean over to where they would be sitting. She said that she had to go backstage and check on everything, but she would probably be able to sit with them in the middle of the show.

In about fifteen minutes the show started with a band playing, Dean knew he had heard their music before on Alexz's tape, but he didn't know the name of the band until they introduced themselves as Hawthorne Heights.

_**"Ohio Is For Lovers"** _

Hey there,  
I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
With these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)  
Slow things down or speed them up.  
Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)  
How are you when I'm gone?  
Chorus:  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

Spare me just three last words.  
"I love you" is all she heard.  
I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever.  
x2

Chorus:  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
My final breath is gone  
So I can fall asleep tonight

Chorus:  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.  
to fade

After the song ended and the band walked off stage Alexz walked on stage, and introduced herself, and told everyone about the new line that she was introducing today. The crowd clapped and just as she walked off stage the models started walking out wearing things that looked like the stuff Alexz had been wearing around Sam and Dean. Jeff walked over and sat down beside Dean.

The show seemed to be going well until Pete walked in the doors._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I went on vacation, and was struggling with what to write.**

Everyone turned around when Pete's voice could be heard. He was saying a bunch of stuff about Alexz and how she was a fake. No one was really listening to him but the paparazzi. Everyone with a camera was taking a picture of him, well they were until security escorted him out.

The show continued on as usual, well what Sam and Dean thought was usual considering they had never been to one of these things before. And in what seemed like forever to Dean the show was over, and they were in the limo again.

Sam sat in the limo trying to not look at Dean and Alexz. They were sitting there kissing, and it almost seemed like they had forgotten he was there.

When they reached the apartment Dean suggested that they all go out to a bar and celebrate, but Sam knew the kind of bar his brother went to and said that he would rather just stay here.

After Dean and Alexz left, in some different clothes Sam turned on the tv, and wound up watching some stupid entertainment show. The guy on screen was talking about the fashion show, so he turned up the volume and listened.

"Twenty-four year old Alexz Rose had the fashion show that everyone was waiting for tonight, and there was more than one surprise at this fashion show."

The show cut to an interview that Alexz had done during the show.

"So, there have been reports of you not even showing up before yesterday for the show, are they true?"

Alexz answered with a fake smile on her face "Yes, I had some car trouble before, and I barely made it here in time."

"Your romantic history has been in the news a lot, and there are rumours of someone new in your life."

"My romantic life has nothing to do with my professional life, and honestly press has torn apart some of my past relationships, so I don't talk about it."

"Wasn't Evanescence supposed to preform tonight at the show?"

"Yes, but it conflicted with their tour schedule."

"There were rumours that the reason they didn't preform was you and Amy Lee broke up."

At this Sam turned the tv off and searched for an explanation. _Does Dean know she dates girls? What about the age? What the fuck?_

Sam couldn't stop the racing questions in his head, so he found Alexz's ipod, and listened to music.


	11. Chapter 11

When Dean and Alexz returned, they found Sam asleep with Alexz's ipod blasting in his ears. Dean looked at him and said "Ew." Alexz looked at him and asked "What?"

"Sam has really waxy ears."

"Gross." Alexz said as she took the earbuds out of Sam's ears and looked at them. They didn't look that bad, so she set her ipod down on the table next to the couch that Sam was sleeping on.

Alexz and Dean were a little drunk, and they were both tired now, so they flopped on Alexz's bed, and fell asleep before they hit the bed.

Sam woke up in a couple of hours, and headed for his room. He was unsure if he should go in or not, but he was tired so he slowly opened the door and walked over to his room, sure to close the door behind him.

In the morning everyone got up and showered, and Alexz put on her make up, and headed out for a restaurant to eat. Dean and Alexz were sitting across the table from Sam and Dean had his arm around Alexz, and Sam was just trying to focus on his eggs.

Dean and Sam started discussing where they should go next, when Alexz's phone rang. Alexz answered it, and started talking about shopping or something like that. Sam was watching Dean the entire time, as Dean stared at his girlfriend in shock.

After Alexz got off the phone Dean asked her "Friend?"

"Yea, we haven't seen each other in about two years, so we're going shopping today."

"Okay, is that all you're going to do?"

"We might see a movie too, why don't you guys join us for the movie?"

Dean looked at Sam and Sam nodded, so Dean answered "Sure, does your friend have a name?"

"Yea, Erika."

Dean leaned over and whispered in Alexz's ear "Maybe if she's single we could set her up with Sammy."

Alexz told him that she thought it was a good idea, and in about fifteen minutes Alexz stood up and told them that she was going to meet Erika.

Dean asked her "Where are you going shopping?"

"Oh, you know clothing stores, lingerie stores, shoe stores, that sort of thing."

Dean smiled at her and kissed her quickly before she left the diner they were eating in. Sam then turned to Dean and with all the courage he could muster he asked quietly "Dean?"

"Yea what?" Dean asked as he turned to face Sam.

"Did you know that Alexz also dates girls?"

Dean paused and looked at Sam "Yea, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just saw this thing on tv the other night, and I just wanted to know if it was true or not."

"Sammy, Alexz is kinda complicated." Dean said trying to make Sam understand.

Alexz met up with her friend, and they wound up going into an adult boutique. Erika was looking at vibrators, and Alexz was looking at lingerie. _Wow, even I wouldn't wear half this stuff_ Alexz thought as she browsed. They soon left, and headed to a store that sold lingerie that wasn't so trampy.

At five thirty Alexz called Dean and asked him if he and Sam still wanted to catch that movie. Sam and Dean arrived at the theatre shortly after.

When they pulled up, Alexz opened the back door, and tossed in the bags of clothes that she bought. Erika did the same. When Dean saw a victoria's Secret bag, he tried to grab it, but Alexz stopped him by saying, you'll get to see it later.

Dean stopped, and closed the door, and they all went to see Pirates of the Carribean 2.

After the movie they all went back to Alexz's apartment, and Alexz and Dean headed for Alexz's room, leaving Sam and Erika alone.

Sam spoke first "Wow, I can't believe that they are setting us up."

"Yea, no kidding, and to think that Alexz knows I just got out of a relationship."

"How long were you together?"

"Three months."

_Not very long, she is kinda pretty, but not as pretty as Alexz- no wait, what the fuck am I thinking? _Sam couldn't seem to stop the flow of thoughts that were running to his brain, but they all stopped when Erika kissed him.

Sam stopped thinking, and just gave in to the feeling. They had to pass Alexz's room to get to Sam's, so they closed their eyes as they found their way to the door. Dean and Alexz didn't even notice them as they entered the room.

In the middle of the night Sam sat up breathing hard. Erika woke up and asked him what was wrong, but he ignored her, and just threw on some boxers and walked to where Dean was sleeping and woke him up.

"Dean, we've gotta get out of here, I had a vision."

Dean groaned , and rolled out of bed, without even getting dressed, giving Sam a very unpleasant view. "Dean, put some fucking clothes on man."

Dean found his boxers, and pulled them on, and then woke Alexz up, who was sound asleep. "Alexz, sweetie wake up." Sam cringed at Dean calling Alexz sweetie.

Alexz rolled out of bed, not wearing anything, and once again Sam had to advert his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon they were all gathered in Alexz's kitchen sipping coffee. Alexz and Dean weren't that happy about being woken up, and Sam was in lots of pain from the vision. Erika went home, and Sam then told them of his vision.

"It was in a house, and there were two middle aged people arguing, and then a gun just floated up and shot them.

Dean spoke "Sammy, are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Dean do I usually get a migraine from a normal dream?"

"Well no, but..."

Alexz cut Dean off by asking "Where was all this taking place?"

"Um... a house in Royston on Vancouver Island."

Alexz looked at him to see if he was serious and then asked "as in Vancouver Island in British Columbia, Canada?"

Sam nodded, and then Dean asked "What's wrong Alexz, you look as though you've seen a ghost."

Alexz pulled Dean into her room, Sam was upset that he didn't get to hear what she was telling Dean, but he figured if it was important they would tell him, so he waited for them to come out of her room.

Dean felt himself being pulled into Alexz's room, so he closed the door, and sat down on her bed. "What's wrong?"

Alexz took a few seconds and paced her room, and then spoke "That's where I used to live."

Dean was shocked, "You lived there? Like with your parents?"

"Yea."

Dean knew that going back there for Alexz would be pretty hard, from what she'd told him. _Why does Sammy have to get those visions? Shit, Alexz won't be happy there._

Dean and Alexz talked it over for the next half hour, and then they finally decided that Alexz would come with them. Sam wasn't that happy to be left out of the loop, so Alexz filled him in when they got in the car, she didn't tell him about her parents kicking her out when she was thirteen, but she told him that that is where her parents live, and they don't get along.

They decided to take Alexz's car, because it was better on gas, but the downside for Sam was that it was a sports car, and there wasn't much leg room in the backseat for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this fic, so here it is, hope ya enjoy it, I'll probably post the next chapter sometime this weekend.**

Alexz was driving when they hit the border to Canada. She drove them to Twassen ferry landing. It was summer, and they didn't have a reservation, so they missed the ferry, but they caught the next one. Dean could tell Alexz was getting tense as they approached Vancouver Island.

"I fucking hate ferry rides!" Alexz exclaimed when they were sitting in the car waiting to get off the ferry.

Dean spoke first, "Alexz, are the people in Sam's vision your parents?"

Sam was listening intently, holding on to every word, and hoping that they would let him in.

"What the fuck Dean? I'm not the one with the fucking psychic visions. How am I supposed to know?"

"Alexz, you're being unreasonable, just calm down."

"Dean, don't tell me what to do! Do you understand how hard this is for me? Do you?"

The car got very silent until The ferry docked and they were unloading. Alexz was driving, and not even bothering to wipe the tears streaming down her face. Sam sat there and watched his brother and Alexz ignore each other, until Alexz put on a CD, and Dean spoke for the first time in tem minutes "Turn that shit off."

"It's Evanescence Dean, maybe if you didn't have such a close-minded interpretation of music, there's a chance that you might actually enjoy it."

"There's also a chance that Hell could freeze over."

"Shut up Dean."

They drove without talking, the sound of Amy Lee's voice filling the silence, it was going to be a long drive.

_**"Breathe No More"**_

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.


End file.
